Un après-midi...
by The French Padfoot
Summary: quelque chose de très court, mais mignon, je pense... Harry et le baby-sitting... traduction de "An afternoon" (du même auteur ^-^)
1. Un après-midi dans le passé

"Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta générosité, Remus, mais…"

"Ce n'est pas grave, Lily, je te jure…"

"Si Sirius n'était pas Dieu sait où, je…"

"Vraiment, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Harry. Il est un peu mon neveu, tu sais."

"Oui, mais…"

Lily fit un sourire un peu coupable à Remus et souleva un peu Harry dans ses bras pour le mettre dans une position plus confortable.

"… mais ce foutu gosse peut être assez… exaspérant. Ne le laisse pas te rendre dingue."

"Hey, c'est de mon fils que tu parles." La voix de James leur parvint de l'entrée. "Mais, oui, je suis sûr que tu auras besoin de toute ton extraordinaire patience."

"Arrêtez, vous deux ! Harry est adorable ! Comment pourrait-il m'épuiser ?"

Remus était très occupé à chatouiller Harry dans les bras de sa mère, un grand sourire sur le visage, et il ne vit pas le regard que se lancèrent ses deux amis. Le bébé avait saisi son doigt dans un de ses toutes petites mains, et il essayait de se saisir de ses cheveux avec l'autre main en riant. Quelques secondes plus tard, le loup-garou se trouvait avec un tout petit garçon sur sa hanche, et Lily parcourait la maison en expliquant plusieurs choses à Remus, pour qu'il sache quoi faire en cas de besoin.

Quand finalement la porte d'entrée se referma derrière les Potter, ils étaient presque en retard. Remus, qui avait gardé Harry dans les bras tout ce temps, regarda la porte pendant un moment. Harry, lui, était très intéressé par ses cheveux et commença à les tirer, doucement d'abord, puis très fort, à la manière si innocente des petits enfants.

"Aïe ! Hey, lâche mes cheveux !"

Mais il souriait si gaiement en séparant les cheveux de ses deux petits poings, Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Il déposa un baiser sur les fins cheveux noirs du bébé, déjà aussi emmêlés que ceux de son père.

"Que dirais-tu d'aller dans ta chambre et de jouer un peu avant que je ne te donne ton repas, hein ?"

Harry ne semblait pas s'opposer à ce plan, tant qu'il avait les cheveux de Remus à sa portée. Le jeune homme n'était pas mécontent de déposer son précieux fardeau. Même avec sa force de loup-garou, il commençait à avoir mal aux bras.

Mais même là, quel que soit le jouet que Remus présentait à Harry, le bébé préférait toujours jouer avec les cheveux de Remus, les mains de Remus, et plus particulièrement les doigts de Remus…

"Tu ne me lâcheras donc jamais ?"

Le jeune Monsieur Potter finit bien par lâcher Remus Lupin, mais seulement quand il eut faim. Le jeune homme fut plutôt fier de lui donner le biberon sans aucun incident…

… Jusqu'à ce qu'il eut fini de nourrir l'enfant.

"Maintenant, tu dois aller dormir. Ta maman me l'a dit. Au lit, jeune homme."

Et Harry était fatigué, apparemment, il ne cessait de se frotter les yeux. Mais aussitôt qu'il fut dans son berceau et que Remus sortit de la chambre, il commença à pleurer et à hurler si fort que le loup-garou revint immédiatement, et se mit à caresser la joue de Harry d'un doigt.

"Chuuut… Allez, tu devrais dormir… tu veux un jouet ? Ton cheval ailé en peluche ? Là…"

Le bébé arrêta de pleurer et regarda son jouet avec un air boudeur dans ses grands yeux verts.

Remus avait souvent pensé que, en personne calme, ou du moins plus calme que la plupart des gens, il avait un effet apaisant sur les enfants et les animaux. Il fut donc très satisfait de lui-même quand il vit Harry se calmer et commencer à s'endormir.

Le jeune sorcier tenta de sortir silencieusement, mais il n'avait pas mis un pied à l'extérieur de la chambre que Harry se remit à crier, encore plus fort qu'avant.

Et à nouveau, Remus était là, essayant de calmer l'enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer.

Une troisième fois, il sortit de la chambre, et tout recommença, mais cette fois, Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit Remus et lui tendit ses petits bras. Il prit le bébé dans ses bras et le tint un petit moment…

Lily et James revinrent plus tard qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, et trouvèrent la maison silencieuse. Il échangèrent un regard et entrèrent. Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine, et personne dans la chambre de Harry. Par contre, dans le salon, ils trouvèrent une scène adorable : le sofa avait été transfiguré en lit, et des jouets flottaient au-dessus en tournant lentement. Remus était allongé sur le lit, profondément endormi, avec Harry blotti contre lui, tout aussi endormi.

"Je t'ai vraiment ennuyé à ce point-là ?"

Remus voyait bien que Harry était inquiet et gêné, mais il ne se pressa pas trop pour lui dire l'entière vérité.

"A l'époque, je le croyais. J'étais un jeune homme, tu sais. Après ça, j'ai connu d'autres enfants, d'autres bébés, et j'ai découvert que tu n'étais pas si terrible, après tout."

Néanmoins, le sorcier de seize ans qu'était Harry Potter semblait encore dubitatif et mal à l'aise, et Remus sourit. Cela avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le bébé qu'il avait dans les bras, profondément endormi pour le moment.

"Tu veux encore garder mes jumeaux, alors ?"

Harry regardait tour à tour la jolie petite fille dans ses bras et son frère, dans les bras de Remus.

"Oui, bien sûr. Peut-être… peut-être que je pourrais obtenir de l'aide… Hermione, ou Ron… il a beaucoup de frères…"

"Sage idée. Je ne suis pas très objectif, puisque ce sont mes enfants, mais… ils sont vraiment pires que ce que tu étais…"

"Eh bien… je vais demander à Ron s'il peut venir."


	2. La musique adoucit les moeurs

A/N : Merci pour les reviews… ^-^ J'adore ça ! En fait, je voulais dire que j'ai déjà publié cette histoire… ceci est la traduction de "An afternoon", une autre fic de mon cru personnel. Et ce deuxième chapitre est mon dernier chapitre. Profitez-en bien !

Dès que Remus et sa femme quittèrent la maison, Harry eut une vague de panique. Ron lui avait dit qu'il viendrait l'aider dès que possible, mais qu'était-il censé faire en attendant ? Au moins, les jumeaux étaient endormis et bien nourris.

Il se pencha au-dessus de leurs lits, souriant doucement. Il adorait les enfants de Remus, vraiment. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait apprécier les bébés. Après tout, ceux qu'il avait connu avant étaient surtout les enfants des amies de Pétunia, et ils étaient incroyablement ennuyeux.

Un petit gémissement le tira de ses pensées. Le petit garçon remuait dans son sommeil, et se réveillait lentement. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il se mit à crier plutôt fort, et Harry se dépêcha de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Chuuut ! Tu vas réveiller ta sœur."

Mais rien ne pouvait arrêter le bébé de deux mois maintenant qu'il était complètement réveillé. Il pleura bruyamment, et Harry ne parvint pas à le faire taire, ni même à le calmer, que ce soit en lui parlant ou en le berçant. Après le réveil du garçon, il ne fallut pas une minute à sa sœur pour se réveiller et rejoindre son frère dans ses hurlements, et Harry, les bras déjà occupés, se trouvait dans une position plutôt inconfortable.

Il décida, en fin de compte, de léviter la petite fille et parvint à passer son frère sur un bras pour la prendre sur l'autre. Il était plutôt content qu'avec ses BUSEs en poche depuis un an, il était désormais autorisé à faire de la magie durant les vacances, en particulier de la magie sans baguette. Cependant, il était sûr que ce devrait être le genre de situation d'urgence considéré comme une exception, pour laquelle même des sorciers de premier cycle pourrait utiliser la magie.

Maintenant qu'il avait les jumeaux dans les bras, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à les calmer. Il fit même voler des jouets pour essayer de les distraire, avec cette lévitation sans baguette dont il était si fier, mais sans résultat.

Il se mit alors à chanter. C'était Ginny qui, quelques mois plus tôt, avait découvert qu'il avait une magnifique voix, mais il l'avait supplié de ne pas l'ébruiter. Il était sûr que Ron se moquerait de lui s'il le savait, ou Fred et George, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Alors seule Ginny le savait. Et les jumeaux Lupin, désormais.

"Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient le dire à qui que ce soit, de toute façon," songea Harry.

Et en effet, s'ils ne semblaient pas sur le point de le crier sur les toits du monde sorcier (il pouvait déjà imaginer les gros titres : "Les voix d'Harry Potter", ou d'autres stupidités dans le genre), ils semblèrent surpris et se turent pour l'écouter, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il chanta pendant un long moment, souriant aux bébés attentifs, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un petit rire derrière lui.

Il se retourna aussi rapidement qu'il l'osait pour ne pas perturber les jumeaux. Ron se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte et, avec la lumière derrière lui, Harry n'arrivait pas à discerner son expression, mais il se mordit la lèvre. Très intelligent, vraiment ! Maintenant, il allait subir des plaisanteries pendant des semaines !

"Apparemment, tu n'as pas besoin de moi," dit Ron avec un sourire moqueur. "Tu as l'air de t'en tirer très bien tout seul."

"Tais-toi, idiot, et viens me prendre celui-là! Ils se sont déjà remis à pleurer."

"Pourquoi tu ne chantes pas, alors ?" demanda Ron en prenant le garçon des bras de Harry. "Ils avaient l'air d'aimer ça."

Le jeune sorcier regarda son ami avec suspicion, mais Ron semblait sérieux.

"Oui, oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi tu ne parles pas de Quidditch avec le garçon ? Il baillait pendant la chanson…"

"C'est toi qui sais parler de Quidditch ! Pas moi !"

"Oh, mais si. Moi, je me contente de voler."

"Et de chanter. Allez, recommence à chanter, avant qu'on ne devienne sourds."

D'abord hésitant, puis de plus en plus confiant, Harry reprit la comptine là où il l'avait laissée, et, encore une fois, les bébés se turent pour l'écouter. Puis, lentement, ils glissèrent dans les bras de Morphée, le garçon tenant fermement le pull de Ron dans un de ses petits poings, la petite fille tétant le doigt de Harry avec conviction.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux garçons étaient assis à côté des berceaux, discutant doucement en regardant les jumeaux profondément endormis dans leurs lits.

"Eh bien, je ne savais pas que tu avais une si belle voix, mais j'en suis reconnaissant… hum… tu es prêt à chanter encore, Harry ?"

"Quoi ? Oh, non ! Pas encore !"

"Allons, est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas adorables, quand ils t'écoutent chanter ?"

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas l'heure du repas ? Ils doivent avoir faim…"

En fait, à en croire leurs cris, ils devaient être en train de mourir de faim. Harry et Ron les prirent et passèrent dans la cuisine.

"Bien. Remus a dit que nous devions leur donner… voyons, il me l'a écrit quelque part. Tiens, prends ce biberon et ouvre-le."

"Comment ?"

"Enlève la tétine"

"Permets-moi de te rappeler que j'ai un petit garçon très en colère dans les bras."

Ils découvrirent bientôt qu'ils auraient du laisser les jumeaux dans leurs lits tandis qu'ils préparaient leurs biberons. A la fin, Ron se retrouva avec les bébés hurlants dans ses bras à regarder Harry courir de l'évier au réfrigérateur, d'un coin de la cuisine à l'autre.

"Tu ferais une merveilleuse femme à la maison, Harry."

"La ferme. Voilà. Donne-moi la fille, et prend ce biberon."

"Tu adores cette petite fille, hein ?"

"J'avoue qu'elle m'a séduit. Tu veux bien te dépêcher, maintenant ?"

"Ce n'est pas si facile !" gémit Ron.

Il était bien, bien en dessous de la vérité. Le garçon se débattait littéralement, donnant beaucoup de mal à Ron. Ils tâtonnèrent pendant un moment avant que chacun d'entre eux ait un bébé et un biberon dans les mains. Dès que les jumeaux se mirent à manger, un silence étrange tomba sur la cuisine. Le silence était si profond que les jeunes sorciers pouvaient s'entendre respirer.

"Hermione peut dire tout ce qu'elle veut," soupira Ron, "mais il va se passer du temps avant qu'elle me persuade de faire ça."

"Oh. Vous pensez déjà aux enfants ? C'est sérieux à ce point-là, entre vous deux ?"

"Hey ! Je ne pense pas aux enfants ! Mais oui, je l'aime vraiment."

Harry roula les yeux et changea légèrement de position. "Je ne demandais pas une déclaration." Ron lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia. "Ouch ! Fais attention, ou je te le ferais regretter !"

"C'est une menace ?"

"Tout à fait ! Si les jumeaux n'étaient pas là, tu serais déjà à terre."

"Ca te ferais trop plaisir. Voyons voir. Demain matin, avec un balai, dans le jardin. En attendant, tu devrais te préparer à chanter. Ils ont pratiquement fini."

Il fallut encore un certain temps avant que les jumeaux soient installés dans leurs lits, profondément endormis. Du moins, c'était ce qu'espéraient Ron et Harry. Ce n'était pas dommage, car la voix de Harry commençait à se casser quand il chantait, et était carrément enroué lorsqu'il risquait un murmure. Les bras de Ron lui faisaient mal tant il avait bercé.

Ils étaient assis sur le sol, de chaque côté de la porte de la chambre des bébés, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermés, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit vagissement vienne de la chambre.

"Je n'y crois pas" gémit Ron en se levant et en entrant dans la chambre. "Je vais les tuer."

"Oh, allons !" fit Harry avec le bruit rauque qu'était devenue sa voix, chargée de sarcasme, "ne sont-ils pas adorables lorsque je chante ?"

"J'ai bien peur que ta voix n'y puisse pas grand-chose cette fois-ci. Ils sentent… eh bien… on dirait une douzaine de Bombabouses du stock de Fred et George."

"Oh, non. Pas _ça _!"

"Pas de panique. Je crois que j'ai lu quelque chose sur un sort pour ça."

"Et tu me dis que tu ne penses pas sérieusement aux enfants ? Mais… tu es tout de même mon héros !"

"Mais ça m'aiderait de pouvoir me concentrer correctement. Tu ne voudrais pas que ça rate et que tu sois obligé de tout nettoyer, hein ? Fais-les arrêter de pleurer. Chante."

"Salaud."

Remus et Kyana revinrent de leur nuit ensemble en riant comme des adolescents.

"Tu penses que Harry est devenu complètement dingue ?" demanda Kyana avec un sourire coupable.

Il rendit son sourire à sa femme.

"En fait, j'espérais qu'entre Ron et Harry, ils arriveraient à supporter les pleurs plutôt bien…"

Ils trouvèrent les deux jeunes sorciers dans le salon, jouant aux échecs en silence. Aucun son ne parvenait de la chambre des jumeaux.

"Salut, Ron, Harry. Comment ça s'est passé ?"

"Très calme, en fait," répondit Ron gaiement. "Comment était votre soirée ?"

"Merveilleux… attendez. Calme ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Oh, quand les jumeaux furent endormis pour de bon et que Harry a fini par perdre sa voix, j'ai eu la soirée la plus silencieuse dont on puisse rêver."

Cela valut à Ron une légère claque derrière la tête de la part de Harry et un regard interrogateur des parents.

"Il a chanté toute la journée. Les jumeaux faisaient un public très silencieux, mais ils ne voulaient pas le laisser s'arrêter."

Harry rougit tandis que les Lupin éclatèrent de rire, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules en réponse. Ce n'avait pas été une mauvaise journée après tout, et elle avait valu le coup.

FIN.


End file.
